finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinque
|englishva = TBA }} Cinque is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0, and one of the main characters of the same game. She is attributed the No. 05 in Class Zero. Appearance and Personality Cinque is a young lady with auburn, long braided hair. Like all Class Zero members, she wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, a red skirt, and a red cape. Her somewhat naive, childish and weak-hearted personality combined with her unpredictable actions tend to cause others outside of Class Zero to stay away from her. She seems to be good friends with Deuce and Cater due to their similar ages. Cinque also has an acute sixth sense that allows her to sense danger easily. Story , from the Type-0 manga.]] Cinque is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. Near the ending, when the members of Class Zero voice their fears of dying, Cinque is the first to break down while admitting that she is afraid of death as Queen consoles her. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia's removing the crystals from Oriense's history, Cinque survives as she and Deuce form a friendship with Queen. The trio were seen in their summer outfits, returning from a game of lacrosse while engaging in a girl chat over a possible romance between Ace and Mutsuki. In Battle Cinque wields a mace in battle. Her damage output is entirely dependent on her charged-up attacks and her heavy swings, which deal high damage per hit. Her area of effect attacks, allows her to simultaneously stun and damage enemies within a certain radius, giving her an opportunity to utilize the Kill Sight function. Cinque, however, is by no means a beginner-friendly character. Her insanely high damage comes with a cost: low movement speed and defense. Her attacks have a double-edged effect, as she can still hit enemies within the radius but still suffers damage due to slow attacking speed. This is due to the weight of the mace that pulls Cinque down. To make matters worse, Cinque is rendered immobile while attacking, which means players cannot dodge incoming attacks, her clumsy attitude and heavy weapon will frequently leave Cinque resting to regain her energy before continuing to attack, another downfall to her gameplay. In addition to that, her HP and defense growth aren't that all impressive, which leaves her much more to be desired. This is why it is advisable that players should use her after they get used to Type 0's very active game-play scheme. Overall, her heavy weapon may slow her down greatly, but what she lacks in mobility, she makes up in strength. She is best paired with a ranged character with supporting capabilities like Deuce or Ace who can buff Cinque up. Her basic attack is Mace. Weapons *War Mace *Mythril Mace *Thunder Mace *Gigas Hammer *Seraphim Hammer *Thor's Hammer (ultimate weapon) Special Abilities *'Earthquake': Smashes the ground with her mace and generates a shock wave that is capable of stunning all foes in the immediate area. *'Full Swing': A chargeable deadly attack that sends an enemy flying. *'Hurricane Mace': Spinning attack; knock-back enemies and can move while doing it. *'Shout (Kiai)': A shout that increases the strength of Cinque's next attack. *'Earth Impulse': Slams her mace on the ground, dealing high, stun-capable damage to her opponents in a straight line. *'Mace Cyclone': She spins; although it has low attack power, it is very useful in knocking back enemies. *'Revenge Blast': The lower her HP, the higher the damage this skill does. *'Grand Slam': Cinque's Trinity Attack. Gallery Etymology "Cinque" is one of the values in trumps, the Japanese term for traditional Western playing cards. It means "five" in Old French and was borrowed from earlier dicing games, where it referred to the corresponding value on a six-sided die. Trivia *In the alternate ending, Cinque has a chocobo keychain on her schoolbag. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters